Wizard
The Wizard needs at least three spell levels in two other classes. The Wizard is able to use equipment that the previous three spellcasting classes cannot, and therefore, you may wish to save Wizard for last in Tales of the Unknown. However, if the Wizard-only equipment is not important to you, then you may want to consider a different sequence of class changes to optimize spell point and hit point gains later in the game (see Archmage). In the later games, this is not quite as important. Spells by Level Level One *Summon Dead (SUDE) - 6 SP - Summons a Zombie or Skeleton to fight for the party. *Repel Dead (REDE) - 4 SP - Inflicts 16 to 80 damage to a group of undead. Level Two *Lesser Summoning (LESU) - 8 SP - Summons a low-power elemental or demon to fight for the party. *Demon Bane (DEBA) - 8 SP - Inflicts 32 to 128 damage to a single demon. Level Three *Summon Phantom (SUPH) - 10 SP - Summons a medium-level undead to fight for the party. *Dispossess (DISP) - 10 SP - Removes "Possessed" status from a single party member. Level Four *Prime Summoning (PRSU) - 12 SP - Summons a medium-level elemental or demon to fight for the party. *Animate Dead (ANDE) - 11 SP - Makes a dead party member fight with the strength of the living for one combat. Level Five *Baylor's Spell Bind (SPBI) - 14 SP - If successful, possesses the spirit of an enemy, making them fight for the party. *Demon Strike (DMST) - 14 SP - Inflicts 32-128 damage to a group of demons. Level Six *Spell Spirit (SPSP) - 15 SP - Summons a high-level undead to fight for the party. *Beyond Death (BEDE) - 18 SP - Resurrects a dead party member with one hit point. Level Seven *Greater Summoning (GRSU) - 22 SP - Summons a greater demon to fight for the party. Items Usable by Wizards Weapons *Dagger *Staff *Mithril Dagger *Adamant Dagger *Broom - casts Major Levitation (MALE) *Diamond Dagger *Shield Staff - Lowers wielder's AC by 2 points *Soul Mace - Possession strike! *Mage Staff - Wielder slowly regenerates SP / Lowers wielder's AC by 2 points *Wither Staff - Wither strike! *Sorcerstaff - Unknown Spell / Lowers wielder's AC by 2 points *Conjurstaff - Reduces Spell Point usage by 50% *Powerstaff - Warstrike (WAST) Spell *Spectre Mace - Level drain strike! *Death Dagger - Critical hit strike! *Troll Staff - Wielder slowly regenerates HP *Spectre Snare - casts Baylor's Spell Bind (SPBI) / Lowers wielder's AC by 8 points / Critical hit strike! Armor *Robes - Reduces wearer AC by 1 point *Leather Armor - Reduces wearer AC by 2 points *Bracers (6) - Reduces wearer AC by 4 points *Bracers (4) - Reduces wearer AC by 6 points *Leather Gloves - Reduces wearer AC by 1 point *Mithril Gloves - Reduces wearer AC by 2 points *Lorehelm - Reduces wearer AC by 2 points / casts Sorcerer Sight (SOSI) spell *Buckler - Reduces wearer AC by 1 point *Luckshield - Reduces wearer AC by 2 points Category:Tales of the Unknown Category:The Destiny Knight Category:The Thief of Fate Category:Classes